YEARS OF TEARS
by Hana-Stylinson-Hamato
Summary: Mikey lleva cerca de 6 meses "muerto", la familia Hamato se cae a pedazos,como podrán sobre llevar este y los demás retos que marcara a los Hamato por completo... TMNT 2012...
1. PROLOGO

**esta historia ya la tenia, pero no se que apreté y se borro, lo siento :3**

**holi a todo el mundo, bueno aqui les traigo mi primera historia espero le guste, comenten plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

* * *

_YEARS OF TEARS_

_prologo_

Maestro Splinter POV

Es sábado 31 de marzo de 2014... Hoy se cumplen 5 meses desde que mi amado hijo, el que alegraba los días con su sonrisa, el corazón de la familia, el más travieso, mi hijo Miguel Ángel se fue.

La alegría de nuestras vidas quedo en el pasado, las alegres mañanas, las bromas e inventos ingenioso... Miguel Ángel siempre hacia algo ingenioso con lo que fuera...

Pero esos días, esas risas, esas travesuras... todo ha quedado en el pasado...  
desde que mi hijo se fue mis demás hijos no han vuelto a ser los mismos

El mayor de mis hijos Leonardo... se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando y meditando en el dojo, cuando no está en eso se la pasa peleando con el saco de box, cosa que antes de lo sucedido el no hacia

El segundo de mis hijos Raphael... se la pasa encerrado en su habitación no sale para nada lo cual nos preocupa ya que él no come, se la pasa lamentándose y nunca sale a entrenar

El tercero de mis hijos Donatello... se la pasa en su laboratorio, no hace nada solo se la pasa lamentando aquel día en el que nuestro querido Miguel Ángel se fue

En ese día perdimos a un miembro de nuestra familia, de hecho ahora ya no existe ningún lazo que una a mis hijos

Ahora siempre o más bien las raras veces que decidían salir a comer algo, bueno todos excepto mi hijo Raphael... siempre la cocina se encuentra en total silencio hay mucha tensión pero cuando alguno decide romper con el silencio ya seamos yo mi hijo Leonardo, o mi hijo Donatello siempre comienza una discusión... de hecho una de las discusiones que más me impacto fue la que ocurrió el día miércoles en la cena

**Flashback**

el maestro Splinter se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos hotcakes para que desayunaran sus hijos de repente Donatello no resistió más la tensión que había en el ambiente y decidió hablar

-saben si Mikey estuviera aquí pondría algo de ambiente con su sonrisa tan alegre- dijo algo triste pero feliz de recordar por un momento a su hermanito

-pero él no sigue aquí- dijo leo con un tono algo seco

-porque por lo menos no puedes recordarlo feliz- dijo Donatello con un tono algo enojado

-¿porque? me preguntas el porque- dijo con un tono de enojo

-si te pregunto el porqué, porque no lo puedes recordar feliz, porque tienes que empeñarte en estar en el papel de Raphael, porque no puedes ser el hermano apasionado y tranquilo que se la vive ayudando a los demás, porque no puedes dejar de portarte como un niño de 6 años que se enoja por cualquier cosa- dijo el chico de bandana morada en un tono entre triste y enfadado

-yo...ah..No se- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Leonardo pero lo dijo en un tono tan desconsolante que Donatello solo se paró y se fue a su laboratorio -Donnie no te vayas, por favor espera- dijo Leo mientras iba corriendo hacia el

-déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo-

-Donnie por favor solo ven a comer conmigo y sensei, por favor-

-no tengo hambre-

-pero... ah... Lo siento Donnie- dijo mientras se retiraba para ir al dojo

-hijo mío te vas a ir sin desayunar-le dijo sensei a Leonardo

-lo siento, sensei no tengo ganas- dijo Leo en un tono entrecortado

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese día pensé que mis hijos Leonardo y Donatello iban a hacer las paces pero para mí mala suerte no fue así

Solo desearía que mi amado Miguel Ángel volviera para que terminara esta guerra entre mis hijos

Fin del POV


	2. Capitulo 1: OUR SUNSHINE HAS GONE

**esta historia ya la tenia, pero no se que apreté y se borro, lo siento :3**

**holi a todo el mundo, bueno aqui les traigo mi primera historia espero le guste, comenten plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

* * *

capítulo 1  
OUR SUNSHINE HAS GONE

NEW YORK 8:35 pm

Leonardo POV

Han pasado meses desde que mi angelito se fue, lo extraño demasiado, desearía que siguiera con nosotros... que siguiera alegrando nuestros días con su hermosa sonrisa tan vivaz y sus ojos celestes tan llenos de vida... como desearía que ese día no hubiéramos salido, que Rafa no hubiera estado con su mal humor, que Donnie hubiera predecido lo que iba a pasar.. pero como dice Sensei "lo hecho está hecho y no lo podemos cambiar" ...pero como desearía que nada hubiera pasado... pero él hubiera no existe

Fin del POV

Leo y Donnie estaban en la sala pero estaban muy preocupados por Rafa, así que decidieron ir a tocar a su puerta

-Rafa...¿estás bien?-dijo Donnie pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

-¡¿Rafa?¡ ¡¿Rafa?!, ¡Raphael abre la puerta!-exclamo Leo

-déjenme en paz, no voy a abrir la puerta-dijo Rafa con un tono triste

-está bien solo queríamos saber si estabas bien-

-si estoy bien, ahora déjenme solo-

-bien pero si quieres algo solo dinos a mi o a Donnie-

-okey-

Leo y Donnie se fueron a la sala con una gran semblante de tristeza

-sabes Leo, sé que a lo mejor tu y yo ya no nos llevamos bien desde aquel día pero solo quería decirte que te quiero, y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y si deseas hablar o algo sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo Donnie mientras iba camino a su laboratorio

-Donnie...-dijo Leo mientras iba corriendo hacia su hermano, cuando logro alcanzarlo le dio un gran abrazo y Donnie no hizo nada más que corresponderlo, el abrazo duro poco, y después Donnie comenzó a hablar

-sabes que pienso...pienso que tú y Rafa creen que son los únicos a los que les duele que Mikey se halla ido, pero no es así, a mí también me duele tal vez más que a ustedes ya que él y yo éramos más cercanos de lo que creen, y espero que algún día decidan entenderlo-

-yo te entiendo Donnie aunque no lo demuestre, de alguna forma te entiendo- comenzó Leo

-gracias, pero aunque tú me entiendas eso no cambia que Rafa sea tan indiferente, y que no quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros... yo pienso... bueno que tal si estos pudieran ser nuestros últimos días juntos y él se lo está perdiendo, se pierde el tiempo de calidad que podríamos pasar nosotros 3 -antes de continuar di un pequeño suspiro y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas- aun sin Mikey podríamos estar conviviendo felices- dijo Donnie para después encerarse en su laboratorio

-pienso lo mismo que tu...-

Raphael POV

Mis hermanos no entienden la culpa que cargo desde aquel día, ya que sinceramente yo tuve la culpa de lo ocurrido, no sé por qué tuve que ser tan débil, no sé qué...me paso, yo desearía que no hubiera sido tan débil como para ganar fuerzas y vencerlos.. para que mi hermanito estuviera aquí...para que siguiéramos siendo un a familia...para que mis hermanos no me detestaran, a lo mejor no lo demuestran pero sé que en el fondo lo hacen... creo que algún día tendré que salir pero no será hoy tal vez mañana pero por ahora no

Fin del POV

-spike, crees que sea buena idea que salga mañana de este cuarto-dijo Raphael mientras tomaba a su amigo en brazos, este solo movía la cabeza en signo de afirmación-pero, estoy muy débil y no puedo contener las ganas de llorar...y la verdad no quiero que me vean así...-spike solo asintió-la verdad tengo que salir para traerte más agua y lechuga, porque no creo que quieran traerla, para ti otra vez-spike no hizo nada más que fijar la mirada en su amo-tienes razón spike es momento de salir, bueno no hoy...mañana si- dijo mientras colocaba a spike en su cama -buenas noches amigo- dijo para después estar completamente dormido

Donatello POV

De verdad no sabes cuánto te extraño Mikey- dijo mientras observaba una foto en donde están él y su hermanito- sabes ahora creo que después de meses por fin he logrado que Leo y yo nos volvamos a unir como hermanos y amigos, pero mis ganas de querer estar solo me apartan del cada vez más, en otros temas Raphael sigue encerrado en su cuarto, empiezo a preocuparme, que tal que el día que decida salir no tenga fuerzas ni para caminar o para seguir despierto la verdad no quiero que nada le pase, es mi hermano y aunque a veces sea grosero lo quiero y mucho...yo creo que mucho más de lo que se imagina, la verdad esta familia se está cayendo a pedazos, es por eso que el maestro Splinter ha decidido irse a Japón por un tiempo, quien sabe cuánto solo espero que regrese pronto...

Fin del POV


	3. Capitulo 2: REVELATION

**esta historia ya la tenia, pero no se que apreté y se borro, lo siento :3**

**holi a todo el mundo, bueno aqui les traigo mi primera historia espero le guste, comenten plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

* * *

capítulo 2  
REVELATION

NEW YORK 10:30 am

Raphael POV

Hoy me siento más débil que ayer pero bueno hoy es de día al fin, por fin a llegado el día después de meses al fin voy a salir, lo único que me preocupa es no tener las fuerzas suficientes como para salir o tan siquiera para abrir la puerta, pero mis ganas de ver a mis hermanos después de 5 meses es más fuerte que mi debilidad...bueno al menos eso creo y espero...siento como si me fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento... solo espero que no suceda, ya que no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos, así que aquí voy

Fin del POV

Fuera de la habitación...

-huh, que raro Leo no se ha levantado... mejor voy a despertarlo-dijo Donnie aun algo dormido

-no hace. Falta ya me levante-dijo Leo aun algo adormilado

-a que bueno, porque de todos modo... - Donnie no pudo terminar ya que algo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, era Rafa saliendo de su habitación aunque se veía demasiado débil

los dos chicos corrieron hacia su hermano ya que este cayo inconsciente

-¿¡RAFA!?-gritaron los dos al unísono

-¡RAFA!, ¡RAFA!...despierta, vamos Rafa despierta- dijo Leo con un tono de angustia mientras sacudía con un poco de suavidad

-su presión está demasiado baja tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio, ¡RÁPIDO!- Donnie tuvo que gritar ya que Leo estaba en shock

BASE DEL KRAANG CUARTO NO. 6 11:05 am

Miguel ángel POV

He pasado aquí 5 meses de seguro mis hermanos ya se olvidaron de mí, al igual que mi sensei... pero esto es lo que Rafa quería, que jamás hubiera existido, bueno aun existo, aun respiro...solo que ellos creen que no, y es mejor así que sigan creyendo que estoy muerto...hoy mi cuerpo se encuentra débil ya que aquí no tengo un trato muy bueno que digamos, lo bueno es que estoy aquí y no en la guarida de destructor... si destructor me hubiera dejado ahí de seguro él y sus secuaces ya me hubieran matado y así se cumpliría por fin el deseo de Raphael...todos los días el kraang pone veneno o aire de la dimensión x en mi celda y me inyectan una especie de líquido que la verdad desconozco que le hace a mi cuerpo y la verdad ya me acostumbre a todo esto... espero algún día poder salir, no para reencontrarme con mi familia, tampoco con mis amigos... solo deseo salir para ver a NEW YORK una última vez antes de morir...

Fin del POV

-kraang deberá terminar con lo conocido como vida del conocido como prisionero, en lo conocido como día de hoy-

-kraang está en lo conocido como cierto-

-¡¿QUE!? ¡NO!- grito Mikey con mucha desesperación

-kraang el conocido como prisionero ha realizado la acción conocida como despertar-

-¡NOOOOO!, no me pondrán ni sola una mano encima-

-kraang el conocido como prisionero deberá ser sedado antes de que kraang termine con lo conocido como vida del conocido como prisionero-

cuando el kraang abrió la puerta y libero a Mikey de las cadenas el corrió entre ellos para escapar

-debo...salir...de...aquí-dijo jadeando debido a que se encontraba corriendo y está muy débil

-kraang el conocido como prisionero se encuentra realizando la acción conocida como escapar-

-debo...llegar...a la...alcantarilla-

-kraang deberá soltar al conocido como mutante que es un mutante controlado por kraang-

-vamos...Mikey...corre...corre-

Mikey estaba empezando a correr un poco más rápido pero de repente se topó con un mutante y ese mutante era...

-como esta Rafa-pregunto Leo a su hermano Donatello

-bien logre estabilizarlo pero aun así sigue algo débil...oye Leo por que no traes a spike para darle de comer, mientras yo preparo algo para coma Rafa cuando despierte-dijo Donnie mientras iba a la cocina

-está bien, Donnie-

cuando Leo fue a la habitación de Rafa encontró algo que lo dejo sin palabras, así que lo tomo y se lo llevo a su hermano Donatello, no sin antes tomar a spike en sus brazos

-oye, Donnie creo que deberías ver esto- dijo leo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-¿qué es Leo?-pregunto Donnie a su hermano

-creo que es un...diario-

-un diario...y donde lo encontraste-

-en la habitación de Rafa-


	4. Capitulo 3: CONSPIRACY

**esta historia ya la tenia, pero no se que apreté y se borro, lo siento :3**

**holi a todo el mundo, bueno aqui les traigo mi primera historia espero le guste, comenten plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

**bueno hola a todos quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews muchas gracias, bueno sin mas **preámbulo el capitulo 3

* * *

capitulo 3  
CONSPIRACY

Mientras Donnie y Leo se encontraban en a cocina cocinando y revisando el diario...Rafa se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla

Sueño de Rafa

Me encuentro en un cuarto obscuro siento como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con algo muy duro...pronto empece a escuchar voces, eran algo familiares pero no lograba reconocerlas

-Rafa...Rafa-

-¿quien esta ahí?...MUÉSTRENSE-

Comenze a reconocer las voces

-Rafa...Rafa tienes que despertar-

-Rafa te necesitamos-

-Leo, Donnie, Mikey...¿pero que?

-Rafa tienes que salvarnos-

-¿salvarlos de que?-

-de la muerte-

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente cuando en eso...

BASE DEL KRAANG 11:15 pm

-cabeza de piel...¿pero que? que haces aquí-contesto Mikey algo atónito

-el conocido como prisionero deberá ser...-contesto cabeza de piel a su amigo- exterminado-

-cabeza de piel que...que haces, estas con ellos...o bueno entonces sera mejor que CORRA-

-kraang el conocido como prisionero esta tratando de realizar la acción conocida como escapar, de su conocido como destino-

-nunca...me...atraparan-

El kraang comenzó a dispararle a Mikey unas jeringas con sedante...Mikey estaba a punto de lograr escapar cuando se topo con cabeza de piel y pensó en darse la vuelta para escapar pero cuando volteo estaba rodeado ´por miles de kraangdroides, ese momento fue el indicado para que el kraang, le inyectara un poco de sedante y este cayo casi inmediatamente...

Donnie y Leo se encontraban revisando el diario de Rafa cuando oyeron un grito que parecia provenir del laboratorio

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-el grito de Rafa se oyó por toda la guarida

Leo y Donnie corrieron hasta el lugar para ver que sucedía, cuando los 2 chicos llegaron notaron de inmediato que su hermano había tenido una pesadilla, ya que este se encontraba temblando y estaba asustado

-Rafa, te encuentras bien- pregunto el chico genio

-chicos...¿que paso?, ¿como llegue aquí?, ¿que sucedió?, ¿porque estoy aquí?

-oye Leo, no se suponía que nosotros deberíamos estar abrumándolo con preguntas en vez de el a nosotros-

-uh, ¿pero de que hablas? oigan, ¿donde esta Mikey?-

los 2 chicos se encontraban mofándose de su hermano pero ante la ultima pregunta que les hizo los 2 se quedaron atónitos

-que acaso no recuerdas nada-pregunto el cerebrito

-que se supone que debería recordar...díganme ¿donde esta Mikey?-

los 2 chicos se miraron mutuamente ya que no sabían que respóndele a su hermano

-chicos que ocurre, díganme donde esta Mikey-

-este...pues Mikey esta...muerto-contesto el de bandana azul

-¡¿MUERTO?!...como que muerto-

-si Mikey esta muerto...acaso no recuerdas el incidente-contesto el chico de morado

-no recuerdo nada, ademas por que estoy aquí,y por que me siento tan débil y cansado-

-tal vez sea por el agotamiento físico y por que realizo mucho esfuerzo al salir de su habitación...pero la verdad no puedo explicar su perdida de memoria, dime Rafa que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-

-primero explíquenme que es esa locura de que Mikey esta muerto-

-primero no es ninguna locura, segundo te lo explicaremos en un rato, tercero primero hazle caso a Donnie- replico Leo

-no primero explícame que paso con Mikey-

-bueno veras... hace 5 meses, el día que salimos a patrullar el clan del pie nos ataco...

En ese momento Rafa comenzó a recordar el terrible acontecimiento

Flashback

Salimos al patrullaje, era tarde lo suficiente como para que no hubiera nadie, Leo decido que deberían dividirse en 2 equipos, así que hizo lo siguiente

-Mikey y Rafa irán por el norte mientras Donnie y yo vamos por el sur, cualquier cosa o acción extraña que vean sobre el kraang o el pie hagannoslo saber-

-oigan por que debo ir con el tonto mientras tu te llevas al genio-

-yo no lo quiero, ademas estoy a cargo así que no repliques rafa-

-oigan chicos mejor vayámonos a patrullar en vez de estar peleando-

-tienes razón Donnie mejor nos vamos-contesto el intrépido

-Rafa lamento lo que ocurrió hace un rato- le dijo Mikey a su hermano

-Mikey creí haberte dicho que no me volvieras a hablar por el resto de tu vida-

Continuara...


	5. Capitulo 4: MY FAULT

**eh vuelto a la vida muajaja (cri,cri,cri) bueno eh aqui el capitulo 4, dejen review plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

**jeje holi, gracias a todos por sus reviews , si voy a seguirla, los quiero a todos y todas**

**sin mas preambulo el capitulo 4**

* * *

Capítulo 4  
MY FAULT

Continuación del Flashback

-pero...Rafa, fue solo un accidente, yo no...-el menor no pudo terminar ya que su hermano lo interrumpió

-nada de peros, Mikey ahora concéntrate en la misión-

-okey-el pequeño suspiro y solo susurro-lo siento hermano-

30 MIN ANTES

Rafa estaba en su cuarto encerrado, ya que se había molestado porque Mikey había arruinado con un globo de agua sus cómics nuevos de edición limitada, el pequeño se sintió mal por lo que hizo así que fue al cuarto de su hermano para disculparse

-Rafa...podemos hablar-dijo Mikey mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Rafa

-¿qué quieres Mikey?-contesto furioso el de bandana roja

-solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que ocurrió-

-ya te dije que no te lo voy a perdonar, así que no te molestes en volver-

-pero...yo...ah, solo fue un accidente-

-solo un accidente, arruinaste todos los cómics, además ya te había dicho desde la última vez que si me volvías a lanzar un globo de agua, no te lo perdonaría ¡JAMAS!-

-pero no fue mi intención...yo solo quería jugar-

-aaahh, Mikey...¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDES MADURAR, PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER UN ESTORBO, PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE SER INÚTIL...PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE EXISTIR?!-

-Rafa...yo...-

-eso pensé, ahora largo de aquí-

-pero...Rafa-

-dije ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-

-está bien...lo siento hermano-

AHORA...

Momentos después de que estaban esperando a que pasara algo...Leo y Connie llegaron corriendo, casi "muriendo" de tanto correr

-chicos...chicos...debemos...ah...-dijo leo exhausto

-Leo, Donnie que paso-contesto el pequeño

-el...el ...clan...del...pie-contesto el de bandana morada

-haber chicos cálmense y díganos que paso-dijo Rafa algo preocupado

Leo y Donnie se calmaron un poco y les dijeron que ocurrió

-el clan del pie nos atacó-dijo el intrépido

-qué y por eso es que vinieron hasta acá, ¿por qué no los derrotaron?-dijo con burla el de rojo

-es que no eran solo ellos-menciono Donnie

-a que te refieres- pregunto el pequeño

-me refiero a que no era solo el clan del pie, sino que...-Donnie no pudo terminar ya que por detrás se escuchó una voz que decía

-que paso acaso los cachorros ya se cansaron de pelear-dijo garra de tigre

-que paso tortugas tienen miedo de pelear-

Esa voz los dejo en shock ya que el dueño de ella era destructor...

-ay chicos creo que ahora si nos metimos en aprietos-dijo Donnie con algo de miedo

-relájense tortugas no les haré daño mientras ustedes acepten unirse al clan del pie-

-jamás lo haremos-

-bien entonces, soldados ataquen, pero déjenme a mí al rojo-

-qué quieres de mí-

-quiero que te unas a mí-

-jamás dejare a mis hermanos-

-bien...como quieras-

Destructor comenzó a pelear con Rafa hasta dejarlo exhausto y sin fuerzas para seguir peleando...cuando iba a terminar con el Mikey de milagro logro zafarse de su distracción y el golpe lo recibió el, que no fue un golpe...sino que atravesó su caparazón con sus armas...

-¡MIKEY!-gritaron todos al unísono, acto seguido destructor noqueo a los tres hermanos, para después desaparecer con el cuerpo "muerto" del pequeño

Fin del Flashback

Leo y Donnie tuvieron que gritar ya que su hermano estaba en shock ya que el recordar aquel trágico día lo dejo así

-¡RRRAAAFFFAAA!-gritaron los 2 al unísono

-¿qué, que?-contesto Rafa asustado

-estas bien-

-es que, es que...no sé...es mi culpa, yo no debí ser tan débil, además yo no debí ser tan malo con él, pero no sé porque me salvo-

-sé que es difícil recordar ese día...pero...es mejor olvidar ese día...además no fue tu culpa...y él te salvo porque somos hermanos y nos debemos proteger el uno al otro-comento el intrépido, para calmar a su hermano un poco

-pero todo lo que le dije y...y aun así me salvo-

-si Rafa lo sé...nosotros oímos todo-

-que acaso estaban espiando o que hacían escuchando-

-que espiando no, claro que no, además crees que tus gritos son silenciosos-

-bueno, tal vez tienes razón-

-bueno será mejor que vayamos a la sala, debes descansar además spike está en la cocina y ay algo más de lo que debemos hablar-dijo Donnie dirigiéndose a la puerta

-de que-

-del diario que estaba en tu habitación y que por casualidad leímos-


	6. Capitulo 5: COLLAPSE

**eh vuelto a la vida muajaja (cri,cri,cri) bueno eh aqui el capitulo 4, dejen review plis**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

**espero lo disfruten...bexos con baba**

**sin mas preambulo el capitulo 5**

* * *

Capítulo 5  
COLLAPSE

TOKIO, JAPÓN 9:35 pm

Maestro Splinter POV

me encuentro aquí en la cuidad donde conocí y perdí a mi familia, hoy estoy aquí para poder alinear mis chakras y convivir con la naturaleza, aunque debo estar más alejado de la civilización que de lo que estoy en mi hogar, aunque no miento cuando digo que vivir en el bosque es bueno, además es como yo digo "un verdadero ninja debe estar en paz con su entorno y la naturaleza para poder estar en paz consigo mismo"...lo único que espero y deseo es que mis hijos no estén peleando otra vez, y que se decidan a salir de la guarida en estos días

Fin del POV

...  
NEW YORK, BASE DEL KRAANG 2:30 pm

Miguel Ángel POV

Me encuentro en la misma situación en la que estaba antes de querer escapar ya que aquí los prisioneros no somos muy bien recibidos que digamos...además no se para que me quieren ahora, tengo un presentimiento de que me usaran como un arma, ellos tienen los recursos necesarios para obligarme a hacer daño lo más probable es que me usen para eso, además si quisiera escapar ya no podría porque desde la última vez que lo intente, reforzaron la seguridad y además estoy demasiado débil como para siquiera intentarlo, ahora solo espero para una muerte segura o un cambio drástico que manchara mis manos...bueno sea cual sea la razón por la que aún no me matan espero que sea pronto...solo espero que no me usen para lastimar a los hamato, mi ex-familia, espero estén mejor que yo y que además ya me hayan olvidado como lo hice yo...aunque aún no he olvidado el deseo de Raphael de que deje de existir

Fin del POV

-kraang el conocido como prisionero, deberá ser trasladado a la conocida como celda de transformación, que es una celda para realizar lo conocido como transformar el conocido como cuerpo de un conocido como humano o de un conocido como mutante-

-por fin mi presentimiento se hace realidad, ahora solo me queda esperar y realizar lo que me pidan-susurro el pequeño, para no ser oído, tras decir eso el kraang abrió la puerta y libero sus cadenas, por lo que cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas

-kraang ordena al conocido como prisionero, que es un prisionero realizar la acción conocida como comenzar a obedecer al kraang, el kraang ordena al conocido como prisionero realizar la acción conocida como caminar al conocido como fondo del conocido como pasillo

-okey este es mi fin o el comienzo de una nueva vida, no lo sé pero ahora solo espero que no me envíen con destructor, para servirle-

ALCANTARILLAS DE NEW YORK 2:40 pm

-¿¡QUE USTEDES QUE!?-grito Rafa molesto a sus dos hermanos

-tranquilo Rafa, no es para tanto-contesto el chico de bandana azul

-que no es para tanto leyeron algo privado-

-nosotros solo leímos la última página, en donde escribiste, el día antes del accidente, además solo queremos preguntarte si todo lo que dices sentir por Mikey es cierto-

-no la verdad no es cierto-

-entonces dinos porque lo escribiste, o mejor dinos porque se lo dijiste-

-la verdad...es que no se-antes de decir algo más suspiro-solo se lo decía porque me enojaba, y siempre se la pasaba molestándome-

-Rafa, sé que no es fácil el que hayamos lidiado con el pero, la verdad a mí eso me parece imperdonable, aunque el a veces me hacía enojar, no sería capaz de decirle algo así a un niño, porque él siempre fue un niño, sé que hacia travesuras y nos hacía enojar, pero él era un niño inocente...y tú eras su hermano preferido, aunque no lo creas él siempre me decía que eras su favorito, a pesar de que lo golpeabas y lo hacías sentir menos, él te quería y mucho...-Leo dio un leve suspiro y continuo-pero volviendo a lo que escribiste, por favor piensa en ello y luego tal vez podamos hablar-

Cuando salió dejo caer el diario justo en la página donde escribió ese día, el solo se quedó viendo el diario

-eres un idiota, desearía jamás hubieras nacido Miguel Ángel Hamato, tú no eres y nunca serás mi hermano -comenzó a leer lo que decía el diario, después de un rato de reflexionar reacciono y solo dijo-...que he hecho...-


	7. Capitulo 6: NEW PARTS

**Holi mundo hoy ando poniendo mas de lo debido jeje ok no**

**luego comenzare a subir mas historias, shots, song-fics, etc**

**TMNT 2012: Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, las tortugas no me pertenecen para mi desgracia**

**espero lo disfruten...bexos con baba**

**sin mas preambulo el capitulo 6**

* * *

Capítulo 6  
NEW PARTS

BASE DEL KRAANG, CUARTO DE TRANSFORMACION 3:00 pm

-kraang prepare al conocido como prisionero para lo conocido como segunda mutación, que realizara el conocido como mutageno en el conocido como cuerpo del conocido como prisionero-

Después de decir eso el kraang o ato a una silla, para que no pudiera moverse

-kraang active el cronometro-dijo el kraang supremo

-bien ha llegado el momento, no hay vuelta atrás-pensó el pequeño

-5...4...3...2...1, kraang abra la compuerta-

En eso cerca de 5 litros de mutageno cayeron sobre Mikey, pero no solo era mutageno, el kraang lo había combinado con ADN de diferentes especies

-AAAAAAAGGGGHHH-Mikey no pudo evitar gritar debido al dolor que sentía en esos momentos, después de un rato, el kraang decido devolverlo a las celdas, por lo que lo sedaron y Mikey no supo más de el

...  
ALCANTARILLAS DE NEW YORK 3:10 pm

Rafa después de un largo rato lleno de reflexiones, acerca de todo lo que había pasado, decido que quería despejar su mente un rato... se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con Leo y Donnie, por lo que se dirigió hacia ellos para indicarles lo que iba a hacer

-chicos creo que saldré un rato-

-pero no puedes salir ahora, debes estar en reposo, además, no es seguro no hemos salido en casi síes meses y tampoco hemos entrenado y...-respondió el cerebrito, pero Rafa no lo dejo terminar

-escucha cerebrito, se cuidarme solo, además debo despejar mi mente un poco-

-pero...pero-

-vez no sabes ni que decir sabes que tengo un buen argumento-

-pero...LEO, di algo-

-Donnie no tengo nada que decir solo que Rafa tiene un buen argumento y además me importa poco lo que decida hacer-contesto el recién nombrado

-pero...Leo-

-nada de peros Donnie, ya vez que hasta él me apoya y además a ti tampoco te debería importar lo que haga-

-está bien has lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado-

Tras que su hermanito dijo eso salió a la carrera como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, mientras que los dos quelonios se quedaron ahí

-me importa y mucho porque eres mi hermano-dijo el más pequeño en un tono de susurro para que el mayor no lo escuchara

...  
FUERA DE LA BASE DEL KRAANG 3:15 pm

-muy bien, Zafiro es hora de quemar a esos kraang-

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo Zoraya?-pregunto la recién nombrada

-simple, cuando entre ahí y me transforme en lo que soy ahora, divise un cristal que cuando lo rompes explota, así que entraremos, pondremos bombas sensibles, y después romperemos el cristal, y saldremos-

-y que hay de los mutantes-

-oh, sí claro tú los liberaras realizando un corto circuito en la reja principal, si ves que alguno tiene algún dispositivo kraang y no es un kraang destrozas el dispositivo sin herirlo-

-y sobre el kraang como me deshago de el-

-no te preocupes yo te cubriré, a los mutantes heridos o inconscientes si puedes sacarlos, hazlo, si no, mejor ni lo intentes-

-okey-

-¿lista?-

-lista-

Zafiro y Zoraya comenzaron a colocar las bombas alrededor y por dentro del edificio, cuando terminaron zafiro comenzó a liberar a los mutante, cuando llego al cuarto no. 6 se quedó estupefacta...

-Zoraya, creo que deberías venir-

-Zafiro apúrate, porque tardas...-Zoraya no término ya que lo que vio la dejo impactada

Lo que vieron fue a un chico mutante muy joven pero era muy diferente de los demás...

-quien es el-

-no lo sé parece un chico, pero parece que el kraang lo combino con varias especies-

-debemos sacarlo de aquí, desátalo y sácalo yo terminare el plan- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo al centro de mando

-ay dios, como le hago-dijo Zafiro, y comenzó a mover a Mikey, para ver si despertaba-despierta, despierta, ay como lo saco de aquí-

Zoraya había llegado y ya había roto el cristal solo les quedaban 15 seg., cuando llego a donde se encontraba Zafiro, vio que ella aun no liberaba al muchacho

-que paso, porque no lo desatas-

-no se puede-

-ay dios, bueno lo dejaremos, cierra la puerta así no le pasara nada-

-está bien-dijo Zafiro para después cerrar la puerta

Las dos chicas salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que el edificio explotara, después poco tiempo. El edificio estaba en llamas


End file.
